The gene therapy core will support growing interest in the use of lentivirus-based retroviral vectors. HIV-based lentiviral vectors and standard oncoretrovirus-derived vectors will be provided for experimental studies of lentiviral biology, including studies of non-dividing and post- mitotic target cells. Investigations into the potential of these vectors for therapeutic gene transfer will also be enabled. In addition, assistance with the design, regulatory review and implementation of human gene therapy trials will be provided. The Core will employ a full time technician who will assist with services that include maintenance and cryopreservation of cell lines, preparation and use of plasmids and transfection reagents, transfection, vector harvest, cryopreservation and titration, assays for replication-competent retrovirus, record keeping for vector stocks and cell lines, and facilitation of communication and materials transfer to investigators.